hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2010 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't vote on storms that have already formed! Note: Please do not add additional sections. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Alex) *Before May 5- (April 5) 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *May 5 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *May 21 to 31- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Storm's Eye 15:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- *June 11 to 20-Zbase4 15:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *September 1 to 30- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- *November 1 to 10- *November 11 to 20- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- *Dec 1 to Dec 7- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Zbase4 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2010- Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Danielle- *Earl- *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine- *Igor- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Julia- *Karl- *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- *Otto- Zbase4 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Paula- *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed. ;) *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- *Danielle- *Earl- *Fiona- Forms in the Caribbean early in the season, crisscrosses Cuba and Florida several times, strengthens to a cat. 3 in the Gulf before hitting Florida again, explodes to a category 4 in the Gulf Stream, turns eastward, hits Bermuda, then travels across the Atlantic and makes landfall on Morocco as a cat. 1, before restrengthening in the Mediterranean and hitting southern France as a tropical storm. 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Gaston- *Hermine- *Igor- *Julia- *Karl- *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- *Otto- *Paula- *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *155: *160: *165: 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *170: *175: *180: *185: *190: *195: *200 (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille...I happen to. SkyFury): *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *930: *925: *920: Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *915: *910: *905: (906 mbar) 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *900: *895: *890: *885: *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- *Danielle- *Earl- *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine- *Igor- *Julia- *Karl- *Lisa- *Matthew- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Nicole- *Otto- *Paula- 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- Zbase4 15:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Virginie- *Walter- Not putting in the Greeks... add them if you insist, but unless it's starting to look like 2005 I'll leave it here. Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Alex- *Bonnie- *Colin- *Danielle- Patteroast 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Earl- *Fiona- *Gaston- *Hermine- Zbase4 15:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Igor- *Julia- *Karl- 29 days. 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Lisa- *Matthew- *Nicole- *Otto- *Paula- *Richard- *Shary- *Tomas- *Virginie- *Walter- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2011.